


Violet Need

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bloodplay, Bulges and Nooks, Chucklevoodoos, Come Inflation, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Being Used as a Toy, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sobbing, mentions of gangbangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time they had needed each other this way but it didn’t get easier with time, the raw feeling of a blade ripping under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Need

“Fuck brother, dig it in more. More!” The knife was dragged through the clown’s already scarred skin, the hiss rolling out of the cracks in his teeth as he clenches them tight to the pain wracking his body. 

It wasn’t the first time they had needed each other this way but it didn’t get easier with time, the raw feeling of a blade ripping under his skin. The bubbling feeling of pleasure rippling through his core as Kurloz pulled the knife back to start again. They needed each other in times when everything seemed too much for them; Kurloz would need Gamzee when his guilt rose from within, Gamzee would need Kurloz when his anger got the better of him and now that Karkat was out of the picture of being his moirail, he needed the mute more than ever.

At first it was just small nicks with claws, the groaning pleasure as they clung to each other running through an orgasm together, it was nice to let out steam of their frustrations. But when things started going downhill, they got rougher with one another’s backs, nicks turned to violent talons dragging down and ripping up flesh. Then when even that wasn’t enough to use their nails, they started to use knifes and they never went back; it was the perfect sex toy for them. 

At the moment, Gamzee was getting punished for having a huge meltdown; not eating his sopor for a few days and his brain was on the fritz again, he broke everything in his hive, crushing his recoopercoon too. Once he came out of his rage state, he had ran to Kurloz’s and fell on his knees before the trolls, ripping open his shirt and baring his back. “Please motherfucker, help a brother out.” 

That’s just what Kurloz did, getting the blade and slicing deep cuts on Gamzee’s shoulder blades, taking in the moans of agony before forcing his voodoos upon the suffering troll, whispering dirty remarks that humiliated him. The cries of pleasure showed the mute that he was doing the right amount of pain, Gamzee really wanted it; he loved being a toy to be used, abused, broken and destroyed under his ancestor’s grasp.

It turned him on, made his nook quiver with arousal and open up, wetting with pre-material but he wouldn’t reach down to touch himself in these sessions. Oh hell no, he’s been branded by Kurloz and at times like these, the only one that was allowed to touch, fuck and fill his hungry nook with material is Kurloz. 

He had made sure to make Gamzee beg, really ruin the clown. He had everything set up; first he would give Gamzee all the pain he deserved while controlling his brain to feel every wave of torturous pain. He would then stop drawing violet blood and drag him to the floor by his hair, fuck his mouth and then fuck his nook open. Gamzee could never release until he had come three times. That would be an addition to his punishment. 

Kurloz didn’t really like using the knife on himself all that much; even if it did turn him on he just doesn’t feel it enough to bear the scars that are left. He prefers using it on Gamzee a lot more since the troll was more sensitive to the pain. 

He grinned through his stitched mouth and spoke through his voodoos in the clown’s head. How he wanted to own Gamzee, keep him caged up and only feed him material, he would be the perfect little toy. Gamzee arched his back against the sizzling throb in his back, the blood drying and cracking, he wanted to be fucked. “Ple-ase. Fuck me, pound me, own me!!”

Kurloz loved it when it turned out like this, seeing how Gamzee can be extremely vocal when he was getting desperate. He didn’t fade from his plan though, his little pet’s back was going to scar and his bulge was starting to get uncomfortable in his trousers so it was time to move ahead. Grabbing the clown’s messy hair, he dragged Gamzee to the floor and made sure he was laying on his back so that he could keep the rise of agony prominent, Gamzee was in pain but he wanted this. To be used, to be Kurloz’s toy. 

Kurloz knelt down over Gamzee and unzipped his suit, letting his bulge free to writhe in the others face, making the clown groan and lean forward to take as much as he could of the slimy tentacle. The tap on his head was meant as a warning to not get so over excited but he didn’t care, swallowing the bulge down and slurping all the sweet material off it, eyes closed in bliss. His back felt like it was on fire with the way he was laying on it but he ignored it for the sake of taking all he could. 

Kurloz loved that mouth; it had enough suction and used his tongue just right that made him shiver with arousal. He started to thrust his bulge more into the willing mouth, gripping the curly hair before using his head as a fuck toy, bucking his hips into the now slack jaw, Gamzee’s throat opening more to accommodate such a big part of him. 

The pace was harsh, it made Gamzee’s eyes water and gag a little at the force that was being put on his reflex. But it felt good; he wanted to force his fingers in his nook while Kurloz fucked his face, wanted him to be owned like the pathetic bulge slut he was. He needed it, wanted it so, so badly. His own bulge was pressing against his spotty trousers, creating a stain of violet but he tried to not focus on it for this session, he knows he wouldn’t be able to cum unless Kurloz says so, and so he waited patiently for the other troll to finish, mouth pliant and thirsty. 

Kurloz grunted deep in his throat, thrusting harshly and shuddering as he released, coating the walls of his pet’s mouth. Gamzee gulped down as much as he could before coughing violently, spewing the remains down his chest and stomach, some splattering Kurloz’s thighs. 

Kurloz pulled back with a tsk, his bulge curling around his wrist as he pumped all the material left inside. The echoing in Gamzee’s head says that he would be punished for not drinking it all up, the clown felt a quiver down his ripped up back, his legs being lifted and his polka dot trousers being yanked down and off, thrown somewhere across the room.  
They agreed on one thing; no nook trauma, they would have to fully prepare each other if they were going to fuck. Kurloz ran his fingertips through the flushed folds of his toy’s nook, gripping the bulge tight with vengeance, eyes glowing with sadism as he watched Gamzee gasp and arch up, immediately groaning in agony as the dry blood cracked on his healing skin and started to seep again. “Shit brother, fuck me. I need it.”

Kurloz didn’t listen, he paid attention to the rules that was set, no matter how desperate each other were, they would need stretching and that is what he continued to do. He slipped his fingers inside and stretched out the muscles in Gamzee’s nook, stirring the pre-material gathering there and stuffing it back inside as deep as his fingers could go. His voodoos muttering dirty things through Gamzee’s mind; how wet he was, how he was going to be fucked raw like a proper bucket bitch. How he would be tied up and fucked by every troll that would ask, a willing hole for any bulge. Kurloz would happily watch as they would fill his pet’s nook up, stomach swelling with so much material, bulging so wide until he couldn’t take anymore and forced it out his puffy nook to pool under him in a multicolored puddle. 

Gamzee let out a muffled sob as he bit the inside of his mouth, the imagery of trolls using him as a bulge slut was creating a heat of arousal pool in the pit of his stomach. He was needy for it, showing his want by clenching the muscles in his nook to tighten around the mute’s fingers. Kurloz noticed that Gamzee was almost in tears with the denial of an orgasm, his own bulge starting to writhe uncomfortably between his legs. He slipped his fingers out the clown’s nook and stuffed them into his whimpering mouth, using his other hand to grab his starved tentacle and lead it into the sensitive hole. 

It searches for the wet warmth and once it found what is was looking for it dove straight in, going in as deep as it could. Gamzee was a mess of moans and over stimulated sobs, sucking the material off of Kurloz’s fingers and taking in the stretch of the excited bulge in his puffy nook. Kurloz knew how to drive his pet mad, stirring his bulge inside and curling it to the side just right to make Gamzee shriek with pleasure. 

He was practically sobbing when Kurloz came for the second time, filling up his thirsty nook with much needed material; the mute lifting Gamzee’s hips to make sure none of it would escape. Plugging his bulge inside to make sure he drains all of his material inside before starting to thrust again. Gamzee heard the echo in his head through the haze of pain and pleasure that said Kurloz needed to release one more time and then he could finally come, so he set his mission on giving Kurloz the best motherfucking orgasm he could take. 

Gamzee started making his nook flutter, muscles clenching and loosening only to tighten up again on Kurloz’s bulge, attempting to milk him of his worth. The mute was trying to hold back as much as he could, making Gamzee suffer as much as he could before letting him have his relief so he tried to drag this out, looking down at the mess between his pet’s legs. It was easy to say his nook was puffy and looked like it was rubbed raw, pre-material oozing out a little but nothing else was getting through due to the size of Kurloz’s tentabulge. 

When the stitch mouthed troll looked up the others face, he saw the desperation written across it, the effort he was putting in to not release. It was enough to make his loins tighten with lust, gripping Gamzee’s hips; he quickened the pace to hurry things up, stabbing the clown’s core with his bulge. The way that his nook was squeezing him was amazing, enough to pull his third and final orgasm; ramming in and stopping once he got as deep as he could, filling up the sensitive walls of Gamzee’s nook with strong waves of material. Kurloz saw how his lower stomach started growing a little bit bloated with a gentle violet hue on the skin.

Once he pulled out he started up in Gamzee’s head again, telling him how he was such a good bucket for him. Demanding that he release right now, let it all out and that was it, Gamzee just broke down in hiccupping sobs as he finally let go of everything. Kurloz watched his nook as it clenched and exploded with color, his material spurting out as he gushes on the floor and the rest of it leaking out and dribbling down his nook. 

Kurloz stood up and tucked his bulge into his suit once more, using his foot to nudge the shaking troll over to get a good look at the slice marks from the knife, making sure they’re not too deep or has any dirt in them which would get them infected. They weren’t dirty or too deep, but enough to leave a nasty scar like all the times before; Kurloz knows he did a good job with this session. 

He goes to Gamzee’s mind once more to tell him that he’s been a good toy, he can relax and that he will be ready with fluids once he’s got everything out of his system. Gamzee opened one of his eyes, bloodshot and watery as he mumbled out a thank you before slipping into an uncomfortable unconsciousness. 

With that, Kurloz shut off the voodoos and walked away to get a much needed drink, getting a glass ready for when Gamzee finally wakes up. It normally takes him a little while to get the strength to wake up properly and move around, even with that he would be limping and very thirsty due to blood loss and an intense orgasm. Kurloz sipped on his water as he sat down, he wanted to get something for Gamzee’s back to but he knows that the clown wouldn’t accept it, wanting to keep the wounds open as a reminder and let the healing happen normally. 

So he sat silently, listening to the soft groaning in the other room, his crotch aching pleasantly in his suit as he crossed his legs.


End file.
